The present invention relates to the field of data analytics, and more specifically, to a computer-implemented method, a system and a computer program product for automatically creating macro-services.
Nowadays, many analytics tasks are conducted by writing code in an interactive manner by virtue of the evolution of analytics tools from GUI-based tool like Excel/SPSS to interactive analytic tools such as IBM Data Science® Experience. The interactive analytic tools enable data scientists to develop code to interactively analyze data with more flexibility.
In structured data analytics tasks, data scientists usually develop ad-hoc code to solve analytic problems. The ad-hoc code is specific to a particular analytic task and always varies upon changes of demands. Much of the code is repetitive and lacks reusability. When turn to another similar analytics task, data scientist usually copy, paste and tweak code to accomplish very similar tasks.